


7:10 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Confusion appeared in Supergirl's eyes before Reverend Amos Howell glowered.





	7:10 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Confusion appeared in Supergirl's eyes before Reverend Amos Howell glowered and her earplugs fell out as he performed a sermon.

THE END


End file.
